


如何增强自信心 第二阶段

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Series: 如何增强自信心 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A
Summary: 为了增加Credence的自信心，Newt在Queenie的建议下，决定为Credence开展增强自信心的特训。





	1. 序章

望着手中，属于Credence的皮带，Newt纠结了许久，最终还是拿起了自己的学院围巾，然后将曾经属于Credence的皮带塞到了自己柜子的最里面。

距离开展名为“增强自信心”的训练已经第二周。  
期间，Credence逃避过，Newt自己也挣扎过。但是在Credence绝望委屈的眼神中，Newt最后还是妥协了。于是，训练继续了下来。  
至于为什么在皮带和围巾中纠结，这就要从昨晚上说起：大概是以为已经失去了的珍宝，突然失而复得，这让Credence太过兴奋，结果导致今早醒来，Newt的手腕上，全是皮带捆绑的伤痕。  
看到从白天开始，一看到自己手腕就开始默默念叨着“对不起，Mr. Newt。”的Credebce，Newt突然有种上个礼拜训练都要作废了的错觉。  
「这样下去不行！」  
望着即使是吃晚饭的时候，还不忘念叨着道歉三字经的Credence，Newt叹了声气，知道不解决这个问题，大概训练就没办法继续下去了。  
于是，吃完晚饭后，趁着Credence去收拾碗筷，Newt提前回到自己的房间，翻箱倒柜起来。  
其实对于一个目前单身，平时除了照顾神奇动物以外，没有什么特殊爱好的英国男子，身边能代替皮带的捆绑物并不多。要不是找来找去实在找不到别的，Newt绝对不会选择这个代表自己青涩，却没那么美好过去的纪念品。  
看着差不多到8点了，Newt一咬牙，想着是为了Credence，便关上了柜门，断了自己想缩回去的念想。


	2. 第一晚 蒙眼

整理好心情，Newt推开Credence的房门。如前一天一般，Credence早早的就回到了房间。闻着，散发着跟自己同款洗发水味道的Credence，Newt少有的感到了一丝家的感觉。

“对不起，Mr. Newt。”  
Credence突然而来的道歉打断了Newt发散的思绪，顺着Credence的视线，Newt才发现原来自己刚刚在无意识的摩擦着自己受伤的手腕。  
「疼痛总是能让自己冷静下来。」  
Newt想到，但这个举动明显的刺激到愧疚了一天的Credence。  
看着一副准备为了这点小事想放弃训练，却又不舍得开口的Credence，Newt觉得今天自己要把一年份的气都叹完了。  
「用这种眼神看着我，我怎么可能放弃。」  
Newt在心里吐槽到，然后坐到了往常的沙发上，拿出自己的围巾，翻了两下，将自己的双手绑住。  
其实，围巾直接绑在手腕伤口上的感觉并不怎么好，麻麻痒痒的，也就比皮带好一点。  
Newt稍微调整了一下手腕上的围巾，然后抬头看向还坐在床上的Credence，说到：“这个围巾就送给你了，以后就用它吧！这个比较软，即使再激烈一点也没关系。”  
说完，Newt还象征性的挣扎了几下，虽然还是麻麻痒痒的，但也不是难以忍受。  
“所以，今天你想做什么？”  
Credence稍微沉默了一下，起身走向Newt坐着的方向，然后停在了Newt身前。问道：“什么事都可以吗，Mr. Newt？”  
Newt点了点头，正准备回答，却没想Credence突然抬起膝盖跪在了自己两腿之间的沙发上，整个人还突然靠了近来。  
Newt吓得往后一靠，才发现，原来Credence只是想解开绑在自己手上的围巾。  
「吓了我一跳！我还以为……」  
Newt在心里想着，却突然不知道自己到底那一刻是怕Credence什么。  
“Mr. Newt，我能把这个绑在其他地方吗？”  
过了一会，Credence握着手上刚解开的围巾，抬头问道。  
Newt做了个随意的动作，然后就看到Credence抬起身，将围巾蒙上了自己的眼睛。  
和之前自己闭上双眼不同，厚实的学院围巾很好的做到了隔绝光的职能。而突然失去一个感知的结果就是Newt其他的感知开始加倍工作。  
但自己视线被隔绝这事，却很好的安抚了一整天都徘徊在焦躁边缘的Credence。  
只见Credence反复的整理着自己脑后的围巾，确定不会让自己不舒服后，低声在自己耳边说到：“我能吻您吗，Mr. Newt？”  
Newt轻轻抬起头，准备等待Credence的亲吻，却没想，Credence想吻的却是另一个地方。

感受着自己受伤的手腕被托起，一个个轻吻伴随着一声声“对不起，Mr. Newt”，一下一下的印在Newt的手腕上。  
先是左手，然后是右手，之后仿佛不满足一般又回到左手。渐渐的不再只是轻吻，舌头也不甘寂寞的舔了上去，顺着伤痕轻轻的划过，时不时还吮吸一番，仿佛是要仔细品尝一般。  
Newt的喘息随着Credence的亲吻越发凌乱，但最主要的原因却不是因为亲吻，而且Newt两腿间随着Credence亲吻一下一下蹭着小Newt的那个属于Credence的膝盖。  
「这样若有若无，更要命啊！」  
Newt在心里想到。  
被蒙着眼睛的Newt并不知道，这是不是Credence故意的。但照Credence之前那没开窍的样子，想来Credence并没有注意到Newt的窘态。  
「还不如自己上手，怎么样也比这样吊在半空中的好。」  
趁着Credence注意力都集中在自己的右手，Newt将左手小心翼翼的滑向小Newt，希望不要打扰Credence的兴致。  
到这逃跑的行为明显引起了Credence的注意。  
Credence抬起头，顺着Newt左手的方向发现了已经起床的小Newt，沉默了许久，才问到。  
“Mr. Newt，您能帮你吗？”  
看到Newt并没有反对，便用自己的手牵着Newt的手，来到小Newt身边，指引着Newt握住它，然后将自己的手包在外面。  
“我喜欢像这样从下到上，然后再用力的擦一下这里。这样子Mr. Newt就会发出很舒服的声音。”  
带着Newt的手，Credence在小Newt上上下移动，然后用大拇指轻轻的磨着铃口。等Newt的喘息声变大了便停一下，等到喘息声小了，再接着撸动，再磨。  
Newt被这突如其来的发展刺激到全身都软了，若不是Credence的手在外面包着，或许连小Newt也握不住。  
围巾不只是夺去了Newt的视力，更是让Newt其他感知更加敏感。在发现自己根本无法阻止Credence的心血来潮后，Newt只能努力让自己不要喘的太大声。  
但这明显让Credence变的不满足。在发现越来越难逼出Newt的喘息后，Credence突然停了下来，仿佛思考什么一般。  
「之前也是这样，一下子，Mr.Newt就不再发出舒服的声音了。」  
想了一会，Credence松开一只手，顺着Newt衬衣的缝隙，慢慢的顺着Newt的腰线上下摩擦，同时一下又一下的用力蹭着小Newt的铃口。  
没几下，白光一闪，Newt尖叫的喊着Credence的名字达到了高潮。  
迷迷糊糊中，Newt感觉到自己被抱上了床，下身也被温暖的布擦拭着。  
在确认忙完一切的Credence已经爬上了床，躺在了自己身旁，Newt总算能让自己安心的睡过去。


	3. 第二晚 口交

“Credence，你有什么着急的事吗？”  
望着又一次看向时钟的Credence，Newt开口问道。  
“没什么事！Mr. Newt。”  
听到Newt的问题，Credence连忙扭过头仿佛专心在忙手头的事。但没多久眼睛又不自主的望向时钟。

晚上7点半，看着连饭都没耐心吃的Credence，Newt再次问道：“发生什么事了吗？”  
“对不起，Mr. Newt，我能先回房间吗？”  
看着恨不得下一刻就要冲回房间的Credence，Newt只能放他离开，自己收拾桌子。

晚上八点，Newt推开Credence的房门，只见Credence坐在床上迫不及待的望着Newt。  
「原来是因为这个。」  
觉得自己发现了真相的Newt，笑着坐在沙发上。  
「就好像期待每天散步时间的犬科动物一样。」  
在Credence期待的眼神，Newt一边蒙上了自己眼睛，一边想着,果然，Credence就像神奇动物一般有趣。  
“说吧，今天你想做什么？”

“我能舔你吗，Mr. Newt？”

「只是这样？」  
Newt一边点头同意，一边在想着。还以为，能让Credence期待一天的，会是什么特殊的事情。  
说起来，自从Credence学会舔咬这个技能后，基本上每晚都在使用，而最受偏爱的左胸上的樱桃也往往会被疼爱到第二天连穿衣服都会疼的程度。  
正想着，突然Newt感觉自己的裤子被扒下。Newt下意识的抓住了Credence准备握上小Newt的手。艰难的问道：“你这是做什么？”  
“我想舔这里，行吗？Mr.Newt。我刚刚有好好的淑过口，也会很小心的，绝对不会弄疼你的，可以吗？Mr.Newt。”说着，还轻轻上下撸动了几下小Newt，保证自己一定会好好照顾它。  
听到Credence期待的声音，和略显焦急的解释，Newt此时也不知道是该先告诉Credence如果舔小Newt的话就不单单是舔这个问题，还是应该先平复一下被Credence掀起的一波波欲望。  
不过，并没有让Newt纠结多久，Credence难得的先下手为强，低下头一口含住了手中的小Newt，并深深的吸了口气，成功的让Newt失去了反抗能力。  
在发现一口含进去后除了吮吸，并不能很好的舔舐小Newt后，Credence想了想，退了出来，一边有下没下的舔着小Newt，一边想着该怎么办。  
和平常手掌粗糙的感觉不同，Credence的舌头十分柔软，在加上温暖的呼吸，和一直在揉搓这两个蛋蛋的手掌，Newt仿佛被一下子掏空一般只能费力喘息。  
但这对于致力于逼出心爱的Mr.Newt先生舒服的呻吟的Credence来说，这明显还不够。  
想了许久，Credence再次将小Newt含进嘴中，和第一次不同，这回只是恰恰把小Newt的头还在嘴里吮吸，同时用舌头舔着不停哭泣的铃口。  
果然，随着Credence的动作，Newt尖叫的想推开埋在自己腿间的Credence，却没想被早准备好的Credence抓住了双手，就这么迎来了今晚的第一次。

「果然这样子才对。」  
咽下口中的精华，Credence看着因为过于猛烈的高潮而半晕过去Newt，想着。  
「看起来Mr.Newt很舒服的样子。。。那如果再来一次还会发出舒服的呻吟吗？」  
虽然以往基本上只要小Newt吐了，当晚的训练就结束了，但如果趁着Mr.Newt现在不注意，再来一次，想必Mr.Newt也不会介意吧！  
「本来就是一直到天亮嘛！」  
越是这样想，Credence就越忍不住，低头望了一下，还没回过神的Newt，Credence咬了咬牙，再次含住了没精神的小Newt。  
“不！Credence，现在不行！”  
明显不同于寻常的触感，将还在贤者时间的Newt强行唤回了神。但小Newt传来的过于强烈的快感却让Newt只能无力的推着Credence埋在自己双腿间的头。  
而这对于一门心思想再听一次Mr.Newt舒服呻吟的Credence，根本算不上拒绝。  
于是，没多久，小Newt再次站了起来，然后在一阵呻吟中再次倒下，然后再次站起来，再次倒下。  
当第四次，Credence怎么都没法让小Newt站起来，沮丧的抬头时，才发现，Newt早就因为多次高潮晕了过去，只能随着Credence的动作，反射性的呻吟两声。  
Credence慌忙的吐出小Newt，弯腰将Newt抱上了床，小心翼翼的唤着Newt的名字，愧疚的在Newt耳边道着歉。  
被Credence念经一般的道歉强行唤回神智的Newt，没好气的一巴掌搭在Credence的头上，叨念了句，“给我去漱口，然后好好回来睡觉。”便再次昏睡了过去。  
至于明天的事，明天再想。


	4. 第三晚 高潮限制

该说今天是灾难的一天吗？  
早上一起来，小Newt就疼得连碰一下都难受，伴随着纵欲过度带来的腰酸腿疼，愣生生的让Newt晚了整整一个小时才勉强爬起身。  
好不容易出门，去魔法部例行报到，却被许久未见的哥哥抓到就身体健康问题唠叨了一个小时。  
而一回到家，还没来得及喝杯水就发现嗅嗅再次越狱成功。拖着比平时灵敏度差了十万八千里的身体，好不容易才在Credence的帮助下抓住越狱的嗅嗅，却不想还没到晚上嗅嗅再次失踪。  
庆幸的是，晚饭的时候，嗅嗅自己回来了，还带回了。。。。。。一位女朋友？！  
等兵荒马乱的安置完嗅嗅的新女朋友，时间却早已过了8点。  
Newt回到房间，洗完澡，看了看已经指向9点的指针，最后想了想，还是推开了Credence的门。  
果不其然，即使早已过了以往约定的时间，Credence仍然在房间里等着自己。  
Newt叹了口气，认命般的坐在沙发上。  
“说吧，今天你想做什么？”

“我能吻你吗，Mr. Newt？”

看着坐在床上期待的Credence，Newt想了想，只是吻的话，应该耗不了什么体力，点了点头。然后就抬起手，准备蒙上了自己的眼睛。  
突然仿佛想到什么似的，看了正等着自己蒙眼睛的Credence，停下来动作，指了指小Newt，再次开口道：“今天不准用嘴吻这里。还有，最多一次。”  
说完，确定Credence明白后，Newt再次抬起手，蒙上了自己的眼睛。

没一会，Credence的体温便出现在自己身上。因为刚洗完澡，为了方便，Newt今天只穿了一条休闲裤，这很好的方便了Credence的动作。  
第一下亲吻永远是落在左胸，那里总是能得到Credence的偏爱，然后是右胸。但跟以往不一样的，亲吻并不是入往常一样顺着自己的胸口往下，而是落在自己的耳边，同时小Newt也在不知不觉落入Credence粗糙的掌心。  
虽然猜到，如今乐于在每晚训练中逼出自己的极限的Credence，可能会一下直奔正题。但昨晚过度劳累的小Newt却敏感的让Newt没办法好好控制自己。  
为了保证自己能在Credence的抚摸下坚持更久， Newt咬紧牙关，双手握紧了沙发扶手，努力的调节自己的呼吸。  
「为了让Credence玩的更尽兴，一定要忍住。」  
Newt想到。  
没错，就是玩。对于并没有感受过自身欲望的Credence来说，抚摸小Newt更多的像是一场掌握主权的游戏一般。  
所以即使自己昨天失控，纵欲过度，让小Newt难受了一整天。如今Newt仍然张开腿，让Credence随着自己的心意抚摸小Newt。  
至于不准用嘴和仅限一次的规定，比起限制Credence，更多的是怕自己真的沉迷其中。毕竟昨天那种灭顶的快感，即使现在，身体里还残存着记忆。而如今仅仅只是被那粗糙的手掌搓揉几下，小Newt便不受控制的慢慢站了起来。

而另一边，早在昨天便明白，只是普通的搓揉，是无法逼出Mr.Newt声音的Credence。一边慢慢的搓揉着小Newt，一边思考着怎么在一次机会里让自己能多听到Mr.Newt好听的声音。

「一次的话，只要小Newt不吐，应该就算在一次之内吧！」

过了一会，想明白了的Credence撸动的速度开始变快，嘴也顺着Newt的耳垂一边唤着“Mr.Newt”，一边往下吻。

突然加快的节奏，明显的让好不容易才控制自己不秒射的Newt一下子乱了呼吸。随着一下一下撸动，射精的欲望充斥在Newt脑子。即使Newt有意想推开玩的正开心的Credence，让自己稍微缓一下，但对于已经明白揉搓哪里能让Mr.Newt瞬间软下来的Credence来说根本没用，没过多久，便只能随着Credence的动作，无力的呻吟。  
在高潮即将来临的一刻，Newt绷紧了身体，正准备像以往一般迎接白光，却没想最后一下揉搓伴随着剧痛从小Newt处传来。  
原来，Credence为了让小Newt不吐，死死的捏住了小Newt的根部，逆流的精液在产生剧痛的同时，把Newt逼向了前所未有的顶端。  
Newt仿佛被电了一下，整个人无助的弹起，然后再重重的跌回沙发上，脑子更是被疼痛和快感挤压的没法思考别的。  
而还没等Newt缓过劲来，Credence便又开始慢慢的揉搓起半软的小Newt，尝试把Newt再次逼上顶端。  
这仿若酷刑般的快感来回在Newt身体里左冲右撞。Newt原本抓着沙发的双手渐渐仿若求饶一般覆在了Credence的手臂上。

“太多了，Credence，慢一点，Credence。。。。。。”  
一开始Newt还能勉强的求着Credence慢点，没过多久，便只能无力的唤着Credence的名字。

听着Newt明显带着哭腔，唤着自己的名字，Credence纠结了一下，还是决定今晚就到此结束。  
俯下身，Credence放慢了手上的动作，仿佛安抚一般低声在Newt耳边请求道：“Mr.Newt，最后一次，你能一直叫着我的名字吗？”

等了好一会，Newt才仿佛回过神一般，抬起身轻轻的搂住Credence脖子，额头顶着额头，然后笑着唤到：“Credence。”  
接着疾风骤雨般的快感随着Credence加快的动作席卷了Newt的神经，没多久白光紧随而来。Newt尖叫的唤着Credence的名字射了出来，然后便脱力一般往后倒。  
沉浸在Newt高潮中的Credence仿佛突然反应过来一般连忙搂住Newt，却没想不小心蹭掉了蒙在Newt眼睛上的围巾。  
等缓过劲来的Newt疑惑的发现Credence没有像往常一样，将自己抱去床上，反射性的睁开眼，才发现Credence奇怪的一脸通红的望着自己。。。。。。望着自己？  
「原来是围巾掉了。」  
过了好一会，Newt才反应过来，原来是围巾不知道什么时候被蹭掉了。  
抬起手，正准备抱一抱难得害羞的Credence，却没想肚子仿佛碰到了什么硬物。正准备低头查看到底是什么，突然脖子一疼，整个人便昏了过去。


	5. 第四晚 反口交

第二天一大早，Newt揉着刺疼的脖子，艰难的爬下了床。  
至于昨天晚上到底发生什么事，其实Newt不用细想就明白了。大约是第一次有了反应，Credence慌乱之下只好选择先敲晕了自己。  
「总算比第一次直接落荒而逃好，看了特训还是有效的。」  
再次揉了揉脖子，准备先去给自己喂一瓶提神药剂，再去思考怎么去抓又开始玩捉迷藏的胆小的·Credence牌·神奇动物。

不得不说，比起上个礼拜，Credence捉迷藏的技术提高了不少，大约是因为跟箱子里的神奇动物们混熟了，所以神奇动物们多多少少都愿意帮Credence传递些小信息。

找了一天，Newt除了发现Credence竟然能在不跟自己碰面的情况下，还能完成每天照顾神奇动物的任务以外，连一次都没捕捉到Credence的身影。  
最后，一直到晚饭结束，没办法的Newt只好掏出一个海盗金币收买嗅嗅，询问Credence的踪迹。  
当终于找到Credence后，Newt一个速速禁锢将逃了一天的人定住，然后直接一个魔咒扔回了自己的房间。  
看着躺在床上，并不敢看向自己的Credence，Newt叹了口气。  
「至少，这回没有开口道歉。」  
完全忽略了是因为愤怒的自己，并不想听Credence的道歉，而对Credence施了无声无息这件事，Newt自我安慰道，将本来想用来捆Credence，给他点教训的围巾，轻轻的盖在了Credence眼睛上。  
然后抬手，解开了Credence身上的速速禁锢。  
“Credence，你若是暂时不想见我，就不要掀开围巾。”  
Newt停了一下，见Credence并没有动，便继续说道：“但是接下来，作为你逃避我一天的惩罚，我不允许你拒绝。”  
说着，一把脱下了Credence的裤子，只见小Credence安安静静的沉睡的。  
说来着还是Newt第一次认真的观察小Credence。  
和自己的不同，小Credence虽然巨大，但是却有着粉嫩的颜色。就仿佛Credence本身一般，虽然个子不小，却意外地没什么攻击性。  
恶作剧般轻轻的弹了下还在沉睡的小家伙，Newt正准备继续说出今晚预计的惩罚，却没想，就是这个小小的动作，一下子唤醒了沉睡的巨龙。  
看着比起沉睡时胖了不止一圈的小Credence，Newt难得的吞了下口水，想放弃自己接下来的计划。  
但是最后，想要给Credence一个教训的念头还是占了上风。  
一边有一下没一下的揉着半醒的小Credence，一边想着之前在书上看到的满灌疗法原理，Newt咳了两声，开口道：“作为惩罚，今晚我会舔你这里，就像你之前那样。我不想再速速禁锢你，但若是你乖乖的，明天训练会像之前一样继续下去。若是不乖，惩罚继续。”  
说完，Newt便低头含住了小Credence，然后用舌头轻舔着小Credence的铃口。和Credence一开始的笨拙不同，Newt舌头仿佛双手一般灵巧，即使小Credence的身材远远超出平均数值，Newt也总能照顾到小Credence各种部位。  
而同时，Newt的双手也没忘记沉在底下的两个蛋蛋，伴随着自己的一吞一咽，双手也仿佛推拿一般挤压着两个蛋蛋，于是没多久，小Credence便完全清醒了。  
「果然是年轻。」  
看着越来越大的小Credence，Newt想了想，还是决定暂时将小Credence吐了出来。接着便一边揉着自己已经开始发酸的嘴，一边回忆着Credence之前是怎么做。  
「好像是舔一下？还是吸一下？」  
发现自己其实并不是很记得Credence之后是怎么做的，Newt最后决定，两边都试一遍。  
先是舔一下。  
Newt伸手扶住小Credence，然后仿佛吃冰棍一般上下舔舐着小Credence，最后甚至还用力的舔了一下小Credence的铃口，但是除了让喘息声混乱的Credence喘的更混乱，并没有让Credence射出来。

「所以吸一下？」  
Newt想着，然后再次含住小Credence，轻轻舔了两下，然后深吸一口气。  
这回没等Newt反应过来，整个人便被突然坐起身的Credence推开。而口中的小Credence也因为这个吐了来不及躲开的Newt一脸。  
浓稠的白色液体，带着雄性特有的腥味顺着Newt的脸往下滑。Newt抬手，正准备擦拭射到眼睛边的液体，却不想一低头看到再次兴奋起来的小Credence。

Newt好笑的轻轻弹了弹再次兴奋起来的小Credence，转身准备找个毛巾来擦下脸，然后再来解决小Credence。  
可还没等Newt转身，床上的Credence突然炸成了默默然，从门口逃了出去。  
被吓了一跳的Newt在马上去找Credence和干脆洗脸然后睡觉两个选择纠结了一下，最后生气的想着，反正Credence在箱子里也吃不了什么亏，便决定自己去睡觉去了。


	6. 第五晚 逃避

第二天，Newt陷入了近期最忙碌的一天，一只来自东方的神奇动物幼崽被无良的马戏团迫害，被救出来的时候，整个幼崽就仿佛一只快要死了的猫咪。  
为了安顿好这只稀有的幼崽，Newt便没去计较Credence昨晚的突然消失，而是像往常一样，让Credence帮自己打下手。  
“Credence，帮我拿一下那边的竹鼠，自己中暑死的那只。”说着便转身抱起还在瑟瑟发抖的小驺吾，轻轻的抚摸到。  
“给，Mr.Newt。”  
听到Credence走回来的声音，Newt头也没抬的回手够了一下，却没想没抓到竹鼠，却不小心碰到了Credence的手。  
只听到“啪！”的一声，竹鼠掉在了地上，Credence飞快的把被碰到的手藏到了身后，然后退后了几步，避开了Newt惊讶的眼光，低头道歉。  
“对不起，Mr.Newt。”  
Newt被这突然的发展，惊的楞了一下，最后在小驺吾有气无力的叫声下才勉强回过神。  
弯腰将地上的竹鼠捡了起来，喂给早就饿了的小驺吾，然后跟还低着头的Credence说了句，今晚两个人要聊聊的话，便抱着吃饱了的小驺吾去它的新家。

晚上8点，Newt在确认小驺吾已经睡好，便推开了Credence的房门，想问问今早到底是怎么回事？却没想房间里却没有人在。  
想着可能是因为今天小驺吾的来到打乱了今天的行程，Newt便坐在往常的沙发上等着。  
或许是因为神经紧绷了一天，进了Credence的房间，难得的放松，没过多久Newt便睡着了。

不知道过了多久，Newt突然被小驺吾的哭声惊醒。抬眼望，Credence还是不在房中，虽然自己身上披着自己送给Credence那条火焰鸟的羽毛编制的毛毯，但明显的，Credence现在并不想见到自己。  
「或许是昨晚的惩罚太过了？」  
Newt失落的想着，然后在小驺吾已经变得断断续续的哭声中，放弃了继续等Credence的念头，将身上的毛毯叠好，放在沙发上，推开门，向着小驺吾的新家走去。


	7. 第六晚 吃醋（Credence视角）

「今天Mr.Newt一直都没有看我。」  
Credence站在不远处，望着专心照顾着新来的神奇动物的Mr.Newt。虽然一望着Mr.Newt的脸，就让自己不自觉的回想起前天晚上那让自己的小Credence生气勃勃的画面，但是若是Mr.Newt一直不望过来，Credence便又会很失落。  
Credence也不知道自己为什么会这样。但是隐隐约约觉得，这是不对的。  
Credence一直知道Mr.Newt对待自己就像那些Mr.Newt曾经帮助过的神奇动物一般，虽然温柔耐心，却不是独一无二的。那个真正独一无二的人，始终放在Mr.Newt房间的床头。  
但是，每每特训完的夜晚，抱着昏睡过去的Mr.Newt，Credence却无法自控的幻想这个人是独属于我一个的。然后在天亮后再唾弃自己。  
不过即使如此，每当Mr.Newt的视线落在自己身上的时候，总是能让自己开心很久。  
「但是今天Mr.Newt一直都没有看我。」  
这么想着，Credence再次失落起来。

突然远处传来Mr.Newt开心的笑声，Credence回过头一望，却发现原来是小驺吾伸舌头舔了舔Mr.Newt嘴。  
「这明明是独属于我的位置！」  
没由来的，Credence心中燃起一股怒气，正想冲过去，将那个新来的神奇动物塞回他的新家，却在Mr.Newt望过来时变成了开心。

「Mr.Newt注意到我了，看我了！」

但是这份开心却马上变成了失落和怨气。因为在看到Credence的下一秒，Mr.Newt仿佛被吓到一般，马上转过了头。  
「对了，现在是白天，等到了晚上，晚上8点，Mr.Newt就不会避开我，今天我要让Mr.Newt一直看着我。」  
这样想着，Credence突然又有了动力，毕竟现在离晚上并没有多久了，只要在稍稍忍耐一下就好。  
「还有嘴唇，Mr.Newt的嘴唇应该是属于我的，晚上我要舔回来。」  
一边想着今晚要做什么一边望着不远的时钟，甚至连晚饭，Credence都没心情吃，说了句我回房了，便迫不及待的冲回房间，洗完澡，坐在床上，一边想着要怎么惩罚Mr.Newt早上的视而不见，一边期待着Mr.Newt推门进来。

但是一直到10点，Mr.Newt还是没有来。  
虽然一个小时前就听到对面Mr.Newt回房间的声音，但是一直到现在，Mr.Newt还没有来。  
「难道是Mr.Newt被什么事情耽搁了？」  
Credence不安的想着，但是还是耐下心情继续等待。

可是今晚的等待注定是一场空。  
凌晨四点，到了这个时间，就连Credence自己都无法说服自己，Mr.Newt只是临时被什么耽搁了。看着已经开始放蓝光的天，Credence知道，自己已经失去了属于自己的特训。  
「是因为我之前惩罚的时候没有乖乖的吗？那是不是只要再被惩罚一次，一切就会便会原样？」  
Credence想到，若是如此，那么即使再怎么害羞，自己也不会逃走，这样，至少在夜里，自己跟别的神奇动物还是不一样的。  
想到此，Credence决定天一亮就去跟Mr.Newt道歉，说自己愿意承受任何惩罚，Mr.Newt一向不会拒绝自己，这样一切就会变回原样。  
正这么想着，突然对面想起了开门声，Credence兴奋的站起身，等着Mr.Newt推门而进，对自己宣布昨晚只是一个惩罚，一切都还和以前一样。然后自己就能在天亮前尽情的吻着Mr.Newt的嘴，虽然没剩多少时间了，但总比没有的好。  
但失望再次降临，Mr.Newt的脚步并没有靠近，而是向着远处走去。  
Credence再也控制不住自己，推开了门，默默的跟在了Mr.Newt的身后，只见Mr.Newt只穿了件衬衫，扣子都没有扣好，便向着远处跑去。。。。。。那是那只小驺吾住的方向。  
仿佛是为了让自己死心一般，Credence越跟越近，突然不远处传来的属于Mr.Newt开心的笑声和小驺吾欢快的咪咪声，惊醒了Credence。带着天边第一道阳光，Credence知道自己彻底的失去属于自己独一无二的夜晚。  
彻底死心了的Credence失落的往回走，突然一抬眼，发现自己走到Mr.Newt的门前。或许是因为走得太匆忙，Mr.Newt的门少见的并没有关上，而那条代表自己可以随心所欲的围巾便就在视野可及的地方。  
「只要一伸手，你就可以拿过来。」  
突然心里响起了个声音。  
「只要有了那个你就可以重新夺回属于你的夜晚了！」  
「只要有了它，以前就会变回从前。」

神使鬼差的Credence推开了Mr.Newt的门，拿走了放在床头的围巾。  
「现在，只要等到晚上8点。」  
对的，只要到晚上8点，一切就会恢复原样。


	8. 第七晚 视线

今天一天，Newt都觉得Credence哪里怪怪的。除了不论什么时候都一直跟随着自己的视线，还有那浑身散发着的阴郁。  
虽然想好好的跟Credence谈一谈，但想到前天Credence的避而不见，Newt觉得还是再缓缓的好。

但这个决定，随着Credence身上越发阴沉的气息，而告终。  
在确认新来的小驺吾已经跟隔壁的邻居建立了友好关系，Newt终于放下心，准备回去洗个澡，然后去找Credence好好的谈一下。  
等回到房门前，Newt奇怪的看着并没有锁好的门，突然想起或许是今天早上出门没注意，也许明天早上要去嗅嗅窝里翻一下自己有什么东西丢了，便没在意的推开了门。  
然后一阵黑雾将自己拽到了床上，双手仿佛没什么东西捆子了床头而衬衣和裤子也被一拉到底。  
Newt晃了晃被拽的有点晕的头，这才发现原来那阵黑雾是默默然化的Credence。  
只见在确定Newt被绑好后，Credence恢复成人形，抬手一个无声无息堵住了Newt即将说出口的话。  
“现在Mr.Newt是属于我的了，直到天亮都是属于我的了。”  
说着便低头狠狠的吻上了Newt的唇。  
“这里应该是只属于我的地方，别的生物都不能碰。”说着，便再一次狠狠的吻了上去，同时牙齿也不甘寂寞的啃咬起来。  
Newt扭着头挣扎，想让Credence解开咒语，好好聊聊到底发生什么事。却不想Credence直接握住了小Newt，卸了Newt反抗的力量。  
“我最喜欢这样子握住Mr.Newt了，只要稍稍搓揉，Mr.Newt就会发出各种各样好听的声音，可是今天听不到了。。。。。。”  
说着，Credence突然低下了头，将耳朵向往常一般贴在Newt的左胸上。然后没过多久Newt便感觉自己的左胸开始湿了。

「Credence这是。。。。。。哭了？！」  
当想到这里Newt顾不得别的，召回了自己魔杖，解开了捆着自己手的东西，同时也解开Credence的魔咒。  
做完这一切，Newt将魔杖丢在一边，轻轻的抱住趴在自己胸口哭泣的Credence。  
“好了，别哭了Credence，来看看我，不哭了。”

“对不起，Mr.Newt，对不起，我会离开的，对不起。。。。。。”  
却没想到在感受到了Newt的拥抱后，Credence一边道歉一边哭的更厉害。

看到越哭越厉害的Credence，Newt想了想，还是故技重施，吻上了Credence的眼角，然后另一个眼角，然后是鼻尖，唇角，另一个唇角，最后并没有像之前一样停止，而是吻上了Credence的嘴。

看着成功止住了眼泪的Credence，Newt难得有点小自豪的想到，果然经典方法最有效。

看着一脸期待的望着自己的嘴的Credence，Newt轻轻拍了一下他的头，然后挪了挪位子，靠在床头，开口问道：“说吧，今天你想做什么？”  
和往常不一样，Credence并没有马上回答，而是将视线转向一边。  
Newt顺着他的视线看过去，才发现，原来刚刚Credence用来捆自己的是自己的围巾。  
望着因为围巾犹豫不决的Credence，Newt好笑的摇了摇头，正准备拉过围巾，把自己眼睛蒙上，却不想被身前的Credence阻止了。  
“对不起，Mr.Newt，不要再给我特权了，我怕我会继续伤害你。”说着，目光划过Newt的唇角。然后低下头，默默都又开始掉眼泪。  
Newt顺着Credence的视线舔了舔唇才发现，原来自己的唇角被咬破了。大约是一开始被Credence的啃咬划伤的。发现并不是什么大伤，Newt便没太在意。  
“那你不想要我了？”  
通过刚才的事Newt知道自己和Credence之间肯定存在什么误会，但是现在这不重要，重要的是让Credence重获信心。  
“你不是最喜欢抚摸我这里。”说着，Newt拉过Credence的手，放在小Newt上，带着他上下撸动了几下，同时不再压抑自己的声音，轻轻唤着Credence的名字。  
这明显引起了Credence的兴趣，纠结了许久，这回Credence没有依靠Newt的手，而是按照自己的心意开始撸起来。  
而熟悉的动作，一下子就唤醒了Newt身体里的记忆，快感一下子蜂拥而上，Newt摇了摇牙，最后还是依着Credence心思，闭上眼睛放任自己的声音。  
但和以往总是喜欢将自己一口气逼上顶峰不同，这回的Credence揉搓了一下便停了下来。  
Newt睁开眼，忍住被吊在半空中的不适，询问的望着突然停下来的Credence，只见Credence犹豫了一下，然后掏出了已经半醒的小Credence抬头问道：“我可以一起吗，Mr.Newt？”  
看着突然靠过来，比自己整整大了一圈的小Credence，Newt咽了咽口水，看了一眼期待着看着自己的Credence点了点头，然后主动的拉着Credence的手，握上了两个宝贝。  
“我说过，你能做任何你想做的事！”  
而这边话还没停，Credence的手便开始加速，和以往不同，这回的撸动，更加粗鲁，一上一下，在用力的擦几下铃口，而Newt也不再像从前那样压抑自己的呻吟。  
「毕竟若是Credence喜欢，反正箱子里也没有其他人，满足一下Credence爱好没什么关系。」  
Newt在冲上顶点时想到。  
只是还没等Newt缓过来，明显已经再次苏醒的小Credence，带着还没什么力气的小Newt，又一次向顶端进发。  
无力的趴在兴奋的Credence身上，一边听着Credence叫着自己的名字，一边适应高潮过后的过度敏感Newt，突然发现，或许接下来要教会Credence的是如何节制。  
不过一想到Credence的眼泪，Newt喘了口气，认命的开始回想，有什么魔药是能补肾的。  
在Credence尽兴后，在考虑节制吧！

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
